Gas turbines comprise a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for producing a hot gas by burning fuel in the presence of the compressed air produced by the compressor, and a turbine to extract work from the expanding hot gas produced by the combustor. Gas turbines are known to emit undesirable oxides of nitrogen (NOx) and carbon monoxide (CO). Existing dry low NOx combustors (DLN combustors) minimize the generation of NOx, carbon monoxide, and other pollutants. These DLN combustors accommodate fuel-lean mixtures while avoiding the existence of unstable flames and the possibility of flame blowouts by allowing a portion of flame-zone air to mix with the fuel at lower loads. However, NOx emissions requirements are becoming more stringent, and therefore, the art is need of a lower NOx emission combustor.